Design - English
DSP3.0 - Help Documents >> Design - English OR DSP3.0 Help Docs - J&E - Contents __TOC__ =Designer's Notes= 　Thank you for purchasing the "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy," Thank you very much. 　If you think that the month and day for about three years has gone since the release of the "Perfect 2.0 DX grand strategy." I had intended to be released a little earlier, "3.0" has been surprisingly difficult. I there is too late, where versatile just "map editor" that come with the grand strategy originally, that you have added each of the "Editor weapons", the "2.0" "rule selection formula" in "1.0" is, further complicating factor has been increased dramatically. This time, when it comes to adding "terrain editor", the world has become complex and more of an astronomical level, simply continue to examine the elements one by one, the time elapsed and went. 　One big challenge was the strengthening of routine thinking another. For some this is an issue of it forever from the "grand strategy" Contemporary original, but this time we have attempted to improve from an angle rather than the extension of the improvement up to now, different. I think also is still immature, compared with the level of human thought, of course, a constant evolution, and might have been. Would be greatly appreciated when the impression is candid. 　Is "editor terrain" of the new elements Now, in tangle of rocks and other editors, I was forced to add some restrictions, variations of as a game, what is not only spread but still pretty? Striped decisions about graphics, but it was thought to ensure that draw in the hands of customers from scratch, and it is not realistic because in practice must be provided graphics in various sizes of several dozen on all-terrain also was. I decided to graphics in the selection formula is provided by our company there, which you select it. I think I have prepared three types of "Sengoku", "Fantasy", "space" this time, even just change the graphics and background Hex simply, and can realize that to become a grand strategy of the atmosphere completely different . We are planning as a service in the "fan club grand strategy", continue to add new graphics. 　Future series "Perfect grand strategy" will continue to evolve. Each time, as I mentioned series "Perfect grand strategy" is a series will be creating together with our customers. Continue to enjoy and I hope and comments below and post opinions and requests in the future. 　Last but not least, the continued patronage as the future for your continued support, thank you. Lucky day in February 2008 staff development "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy" Contact Us 3-10-30-5F 〒 810-0001 Tenjin, Chuo-ku, Fukuoka Soft Alpha System Co., Ltd. :092-752-5278 FAX :092-732-0482 phone support@ss-alpha.co.jp: e-mail address Website: http://www.ss-alpha.co.jp/ Staff Staff Development team program Program Developing Team Create Co., Ltd. Southern Southern Create Corporation 　Kunihiko Sato, 　Kunihiko Sato Production graphics Graphics Creator Nakahara, Isao Isao Nakahara Furuno Shuichi Shuichi Furuno Ezoe lyrics Takashi Takashi Ezoe Kajiwara Masaki Masaki Kajiwara 邨川Daisuke Daisuke Murakawa production Music Composer Hitoshi Miura, Hitoshi Miura Manual Production Manual Writer Tomoko Miura, Tomoko Miura Production Map Map Creator Kuroki Takayuki Takayuki Kuroki Koyanagi Yutaka Yutaka Koyanagi Hiroshi Furuya management Masahiro Furuie weapons] data Weapon Data Coordination Hitoshi Nakamura, Hitoshi Nakamura [Team headquarters Headquarters Team (Direction) Ohba, Kenichi Kenichi Ooba as Director Sasabuchi friend Shinsuke (direction) as Director Yusuke Sasabuchi Ryuzo crow valley (testing) as Ryuzo Karasutani Tester Y. Koyanagi (testing) as Yutaka Koyanagi Tester Hiroshi Furuya management (testing) as Masahiro Furuie Tester Press Maeda (testing) as Yuichi Maeda Tester (Mastering) Yagihara Daisuke Daisuke Yagihara as Programmer of Mastering (Producer) Miyasako Yasushi Osamu Miyasako as Producer © 2008 SystemSoft Alpha Corporation [Special cooperation; Special thanks to Post fan club grand strategy map 10 Best Downloads (titles omitted-order download) Armored reconnaissance vehicle scarab X-29 45ACP MUW ROM Wisder fairy hero Raptor Kropt Inaka-sha shade demon lieutenant Hien JAVELIN X-29 silver cat dancing with the stars Dear winners contest grand strategy map (titles omitted, in no particular order) Hien ROM Inaka-sha happiness theory leading seaman Doraneko kensuke easterly Hide Kazuhito Nogami UncleDoMo maneuver brigade TKHR Wil-fina M Clippers lieutenant shade demon X-29 Leopard seven NEMO armored reconnaissance vehicle scarab Thank you very much provide you with a map Soft Alpha System Co., Ltd. staff in charge of grand strategy